


head over heels

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I’m okay, I just—I guess you could say…I fell head over heels for you. Get it?” Felicity says with a cheeky grin, and it’s totally worth it for the way Iris’s concerned little frown morphs into another one of those dazzling smiles, so close, so close, so close.</p><p> </p><p>[Felicity finds that some things are worth falling for]</p>
            </blockquote>





	head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Can I kiss you?"

All in all, Felicity thinks this date has gone really well. She’s only put her foot in her mouth, like, three times, and besides, Iris seems to find her rambling adorable rather than annoying, anyway.

She’s never been the most confident person, especially when it comes to dating and crushes and all that jazz, but Iris seems genuinely interested in her in a way that’s more than just polite amusement. You don’t agree to go on dates with friends if you’re not interested in them, right? Unless, of course, Iris doesn’t consider this a date, and she thought Felicity was just asking her to go out with her in a totally platonic way, and she’s completely and utterly about to make a fool out of herself. Do people do that? Go on friend-dates? Is Felicity reading too much into all this?

But then how does that explain all the touching, the lingering looks, the not-so-subtle compliments? Or does Iris just do that with everyone? Or is–okay, wow, she really needs to stop over-thinking it so much. 

 _Deep breaths, Smoak_ , she thinks to herself.  _Deep breaths._

They stop in front of the apartment complex Iris lives in, and Felicity walks her to the door, determined to be the perfect gentle—er, woman. Besides, the night still feels incomplete, and Iris keeps glancing sideways at her lips, and her arm looped around hers feels remarkably warm and comfortably grounding. Iris faces her, opens her mouth to say goodbye or maybe that she had a good time or  _something_  that will put an end to this fabulous night, and Felicity blurts out the biggest question on her mind right now.

“Can I kiss you?” She cringes as soon as the words leave her mouth, watching Iris’s face carefully for any change. _Real smooth, Felicity._

“No.”

“No?” Her heart sinks, and she feels her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She’d been so sure…but Iris’s mouth is set in a grim line, lips pursed together, clearly not welcoming of any kisses. Even though they’re standing really close, and Felicity is sort of leaning towards her, and  _oh God why is she so embarrassing?_

“That’s what I said, yeah,” Iris deadpans, quirking an eyebrow up at her, the barest hint of a smirk on her lips.

“Oh…okay.” Felicity hovers awkwardly by the door to Iris’s apartment for a second, gathering her bearings and trying (and failing) to retain what little dignity she has left, before starting to walk backwards and put distance between them. She fails abysmally at not sounding disappointed. “I’ll just…be going then.”

“I’m  _kidding_ , Felicity,” Iris rolls her eyes, suddenly breaking out into a grin that’s all dimples and sunshine, her teeth glowing in the moonlight. “Of  _course_  you can. In fact, please do. I’ve been waiting all night, here. I was actually just about to invite you in, before you cut me off.”

“Oh, thank God,” she laughs, her spirits lifting, her stomach doing a leap of victory. Or maybe that’s just the nerves. Either way, Iris West wants to kiss her. She’s about to kiss Iris West. And— _and she’s inviting her into her place, too? Holy shit._

It’s just as this realization hits her that she realizes she hasn’t quite stopped walking backwards, and her heel gets caught on a crack in the sidewalk. She watches Iris’s eyes widen as she rushes to her aid, but Felicity is already on the ground by the time she reaches her, going down hard and fast and landing flat on her ass.

“Oh my God, Felicity, are you okay?” Iris asks, kneeling down beside her, and Felicity glares at her shoe and the broken heel staring back at her. She winces—her butt hurts, like, a lot, but otherwise she’s fine. And Iris’s face is suddenly very close to hers, and her hands are on her face, and she’s looking into her eyes and–yeah, she’s fine. She’s really, really fine.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I just—I guess you could say…I fell  _head over heels_  for you,” Felicity says with a cheeky grin, and it’s totally worth it for the way Iris’s concerned little frown morphs into another one of those dazzling smiles, so close, so close, so close.

“You fell on your ass, that doesn’t even make any sense, oh my God—” Iris laughs, shakes her head like she can’t even believe the person who’s face is just inches away from hers. “You are  _so_  cheesy,” she adds, and then kisses her. 

The cold, hard sidewalk, Felicity finds, is suddenly so much more comfortable with Iris’s lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of my prompt fills are.


End file.
